Adventure in Italy
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Rachel and her fellow school mates are going to Italy for the summer. Relationships bloom, tempers flare. How is Richard doing? Read to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures in Italy

By: XXHeartlessrobotXX

Disclaimer: Dis author (ME) does not own Teen Titans.

**Rachel- I hope this is good **

**Me- It is**

**Richard- That's good *grin***

**Rachel-*roll eyes* Oh Richard**

Richard P.O.V

I saw her sitting next to my seat on the plane. Rachel Roth. She looked beautiful. Her pale skin shone in the light and her hair shimmered as well. She looked like an angel. I came up to her, her amethyst eyes cut through me. I'm glad I had my sunglasses on. "Yes?" she asked. "Well, I guess your sitting next to me." I smirked at her. She gasped and her faced flushed. "I don't mind Richard." And she continued to read. I sat down and saw Victor. He's talking to Bee, 'at least she knows he likes her' I thought. I got out my iPod and played We Are Young. The plane started to take off and Rachel was startled and held my hand. "What was that?" She looked scared. I held her hand tightly and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "It's okay Rae, just the plane taking off." I smirked. She blushed and said softly. "Oh". She went back to her iPod and put her book away. Mr. Mod started to inform us on some 'important information'. "Okay kiddies everyone is sitting with boy-boy or girl-girl except for you four." He pointed at Bee, Vic, Rae and I. "I will talk later about you four, the person your next to is your partner for the whole trip. The first couple of days is to get accustomed to Italy and your partner. You will get an apartment for your living quarters. Since your teachers forgot about you four; you guys will have to share a penthouse." Everyone started to complain. "If anyone wishes to complain about fairness, you can have an essay assignment about the history of Italy. And I WILL PUT YOU IN A ITALIAN SCHOOL FOR THIS SUMMER!" Everyone grew silent. I looked over to Vic, we were grinning. Rachel had her iPod on so she didn't hear the announcement. 'she is gonna be a bit uneasy when she hears' I thought which brought me to a smirk. 'She is adorable when she is pissed' I thought.

Rachel P.O.V

'Okay. Richard is your partner for the summer. No big deal even though you've had the slightest crush on him for like ever.' I felt my iPod get a text from Bee. 'Isn't this exciting? A penthouse! -B' I'm confused:  
>' What r u talking about? -R'<br>'U didn't hear? -B'  
>' Hear what? -R'<br>' The teachers screwed up on our living quarters so u, me Richard and Vic are getting a penthouse! -B'  
>"WHAT!" I said. I looked over to Richard. "I guess you just found out huh?" he smirked. I'm so shocked. "Yeah. I did partner" I smirked. "Don't worry Rae, I'm a great partner." I blushed faintly. "I'll keep that in mind." I relaxed again until sleep over came me and I passed out.<p>

Richard P.O.V

She fell asleep on me. I smirked. 'Shes so beautiful when she sleeps' I thought. I held one of her black locks in-between my fingers. 'She looks so peaceful' I thought and smiled. I took off my sunglasses and fell asleep as well.

Rachel P.O.V

"Wake up, Rae. It's time. Were at Italy. " I opened my eyes to see Me faced with Richard's icy blue eyes. I blushed "right, thanks". He smirked and let me out of our seats and I exited the plane behind Richard. Italy is gorgeous! As we all went on the bus to tale us to our new homes I was taking in all the sights. It's a beautiful day in Italy and I was soaking up the sights. After the other kids left and settled down in their apartments. Vic, Bee, Richard and I were going to our penthouse. "We will email your schedules next week so just relax and you can go anywhere. But stay together. Okay kiddies here is your new home." Mr. Mod gave me the keys and I unlocked the door. A beautiful lobby, indoor pool, four bedrooms, large dining table and many other accustoms. I was in awe of it all. I took my bags and found my door with 'Rachel' printed on it. It was a dark blue room, thick curtains and very Italian. I love it! I opened my door and Richard was there. "Rae, I want to show you something." He took my hand and told me to close my eyes, I did. He led me to a room and told me to open my eyes. It's a gigantic library with so many books! I gasped "Richard this is amazing" "I ordered a few of the things on the table." He gestured to the four black boxes with a blue satin bow. "Every year you get me something for my birthday, but I always forget yours until today. Happy birthday Rae!" He grinned. I walked over to the boxes and opened them one by one. Fallen, Torment, The Hunger Games and Fang were all there, all collector editions. Books I adore! I looked over to him. "Thank you so much Richard." I actually smiled at him. I ran up and hugged him.

Richard P.O.V

I held her there for a bit and petted her head for a bit. "Anytime partner". Victor and Bee came in the room. "Happy birthday Rachel!" Bee beamed at her and have her a hug. Victor smiled as well and saw the boxes. "Richard, I thought we were all giving her the presents we got at the same time you loser." Vic whimpered. Rachel chuckled "come on guys! Lets walk around until curfew which is midnight. I want to see Italy!" Rachel took the books and the boxes into arms and left. "Someone likes watching Rach, huh Bee?" Victor said. "Oh yes I can see that easily, maybe a little crush hm?" I punched Vic lightly and he grinned. "Lets get ready" I walked to my room to put on my sneakers.

Victor P.O.V

"Babe I feel bad for them" I said as I wrapped my arms around Bee. "Same here...wanna hook em up?" she said. "What a beautiful idea, your a genius. As long as Kori stays away right?" "Yup" I kiss the top of Bee's head.

Rachael P.O.V

I come out of my room in a grey top and floral skirt, grey ballet flats and some money: all ready. I give the keys to Richard "I trust you with these." I say. He takes the keys, locks the penthouse and we start walking.

Richard P.O.V

'She looks beautiful' I thought looking at Rachel. We get off the street and go to a marketplace. So much fruits, vegetables, breads etc. Bee and Rae go to look at some of the stuff, leaving me and Vic. "I saw how you looked at Rachel. Man, how long has it been?" We walk to the fountain. "Three years". He put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's get some food to make an awesome first dinner." I nod.

Rachel P.O.V

"How about this Bee?" I hold up a faint yellow poofy dress that's up to my thighs. "It's beautiful Rachel. Get it." I pay for the dress and we continue walking. "Why are we even doing this?" I look at Bee. "Because Rachel, you need some color in that wardrobe and I hope you have a bikini?" I shake my head. "OMG! Lets get you one." Bee grabs me wrist and pulls me to another store. "Rach you should get a yellow, red or black one." I stop moving and see a perfect one for me. It's a deep purple and modest looking. I pick it up and Bee squeals. "Rae that one is sexy. I'm buying it for you." Bee runs over and pays for the bikini before I had enough time to protest. "Let's look for the guys." I smile faintly. We walk over and I see Richard looking at some ingredients. His face was too focused on the food to notice her. Bee taps my shoulder "like what you see?" "That's an understatement" I respond. Then, Victor walked over to Richard and he noticed me staring and started to smirk. I feel my face flush and look away. Bee starts to laugh and I glare; she immediately shuts up. "Lets go lover girl" Bee takes me over to the guys.

Richard P.O.V

Rachel and Bee walk over with some shopping bags. I glance and see something a deep purple 'I wonder what she got?' I thought and smirked. "Let's get ready for all of us to make dinner" Victor said. We walked to the penthouse and I opened the door. Rae and Bee went to put their shopping bags away while Vic and I went to make dinner. "You see what was in Bee's bag?" I asked Vic. "No, what about you?" I smirk. "Rae has something that's a really deep purple. I'm so curious." Victor smirks. "Movie tonight?" "Of course after dinner".

Rachel P.O.V

"I can't believe I got this bikini." "Rachel, it's hot and you are gonna look amazing in it." I grin. We come downstairs to find dinner almost ready. "How long does it take you to put clothes or whatever away?" Victor started to complain. Bee kissed his cheek and he shut up. I cut up some peppers and we finished. Bee set the table and we all sat down. Dinner was sausage and peppers with pasta. "I am so glad Garfield isn't here or I would of had a serious problem." Victor started to say. I chuckled. "tomorrow the while group is going to the beach. We have to up and ready by eleven am." Everyone nodded and Bee squealed. "Omg Rach, you can wear your b-mph" I covered her mouth. "My summer dress yeah I know." Richard raised his eyebrow "No Rae, it started with a B... Would it be that Rachel Roth bought a bikini?" I felt my face grow red. "n-no of course not." I twirled the pasta with my fork and didn't look up. Victor finally said "it's okay little sis. (he acts like my big brother though were not related) You need to take a step out of your comfort zone." "Yeah Rae, it's gonna be a great day tomorrow now." I looked up to see Richard smirking. Victor shot him a glare and Bee and I were laughing. After we finished the dishes I heard. "RAE! COME HERE WERE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE." I told him to let me change and Bee was in my room with a set of pajamas. 'oh god' I thought.

Richard P.O.V

Vic and I put the Chronicles of Riddick in the DVD payer. Rachel and Bee came to the living room and my mouth almost hung open like Victor's. Rae had on a grey tank top and dark blues short shorts. 'She looks hot!' I thought. "Um, okay lets watch the movie." I stuttered. Bee sat next to Vic and Rae sat next to me. After like an hour I had an arm around Rae's shoulder and she had her head rested on my chest; hearing my heartbeat. I was smiling until she and I both passed out.

Rachel P.O.V

I'm so warm when I woke up. An arm was around my waist and a hand on my head, fingers intertwined in my hair. My head was on chest and snuggled up close. 'Who is... Omg it's Richard!' I looked up to his icy blue eyes meeting mine. "Hey Rae, you comfy?" I felt my face blush a bit. "Yeah I am super comfy" I smile. He smiles back 'god I love his smile, so sexy' I thought. I move first and leave for the shower. "BEE, VICTOR GET UP! ITS LIKE EIGHT O'CLOCK!" I shout by their doors. After my shower I put on the purple bikini and slip on a dark blue sun dress. Then, I put on gladiator sandals and a whit floppy hat to exit my room.

Richard P.O.V

After Rae left I ran to my room and got ready. I exited and went to the kitchen where Rachel was making tea. "Hey Rae" I said. She looked over at me and smirked. Vic and Bee came down and we had some fruit for breakfast. We were in front of the penthouse when the bus came for us. I got on after Rae did and heard "RICHARD!" I looked over under my sunglassesd covered eyes to see Kori smiling and waving madly. I nodded slightly and was going to sit with Rachel until she pulled me into her seat. "Isn't this wonderful to spend the day with me?" she beamed. The bus started to move and I was stuck. 'shit' I thought.

Rachel P.O.V

I opened my clutch to get my book, Fang (yes the one Richard gave me) and stared to read. When we got to the beach everyone went their separate ways. I took off my dress and sat on the sandy beach on my towel and started to read. 'Thank god I have a floppy hat and sunglasses' I though. I felt eyes on me to see some random guys checking me out. I scoffed and continued to read. I could hear Kori giggling with Richard which cause me to flinch. 'No big deal' I thought. 'You don't give a damn' I kept on telling myself but I continued to flinch. I took off my hat, laid on the beach until I started relaxing. I could ear Gar say "Terra, look at Rachel!" Terra shouted over at me when I sat up. "Rachel, girl you got it going on!" She smiled. I shouted back. "Thanks Terra. You look good yourself" motioning to her own grey bikini. We waved then I continued to relax.

Terra P.O.V

I waved back at Rachel until she laid back down. "I'm happy for her." I said to Gar, my boyfriend. He looks at me "why? She is alone in this world except for her mom and her cousin Jinx." I smile really. "She can be herself Gar. I didn't see her be so angry or monotone. She has to be emotionless in Jump, but she can be Rachel Roth here." Gar smiled and kissed my cheek. "You two are great friends to each other." "We know."

Richard P.O.V

"Come on Richard" Kori kept on a complaint on another. I look around the beach; Gar is with Terra, Vic and Bee, Rae in a sexy bikini, Roy playing frisbee... wait Rachel is wearing what! I stared at her for a bit taking in all of it. Her pale skin makes the bikini work. "Richard! What are you staring at?" Kori shouts. Victor looks at me and starts to snicker. I glare at him. Then I walk up to Kori "look Kori I have to tell you something." She smiles and I sigh. "Kori... I-I" she then presses her lips against mine. I push her away. "What the hell are you doing Kor?" I ask. She puts her hands on her hips "Come on Richard, admit it. You like me. You or Roy either like me" she smiles wickedly. "That's what I'm trying to say. I don't like you. I like another girl." She scoffs, "What does that Roth girl have that I don't?" I turn around and walk away. "Whatever Richard. You'll be back." Vic gives me a pat on the back and Bee laughs. "Did you hear her BFF is Kat?" I snort. "No wonder she has been acting like a slut." We watch Kori then walk over to Roy and kiss him. He kisses her back and the teacher have to separate them from a long ass makeout session. We burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I turn around to see Rachel putting on her floppy hat at looking over at us. "Nothing Rae" I grin. "Come on" I pick her up which makes her drop her hat, clutch, dress and towel. "it's a good thing you brought that towel Rae-Rae because were going for a little dip." She starts to struggle. "Pease no Richard!" She was pounding my back. "Sorry but your going in. And this massage is good." I walk in the water and She is screaming. I let her go and Rae pulls me down with. The water isn't cold it's an okay temperature. When I surface Rae is splashing me. I throw a bit of water at her and she jumps on my back. I catch her and walk to the shore. "I hate you, bit that was fun." Rachel says. "Oh, so you want to go back in?" I turn around "NO!" I laugh and walk to the others.

'I love his laugh. It's deep and husky' I thought holding on to Richard as he carries me to the others. Vic and Bee look like their gonna cry from laughter. I send them glares and Richard grabs my stuff and hands it to me. I take it and he carries me to the bus. I get off and take a step on the bus, I look at Richard. "Thanks" I smile softly and enter the bus wrapped in my towel. 'Thank god I'm not very wet' I thought as I put on my sandals, floppy hat and sun dress. Instead of sitting with Kori, Richard sits right next to me. Victor comes on the bus and says "Hey all! We go to our homes, get changed to party clothes because we are going to a club tonight thanks to me." Everyone cheers I give Vic a are-you-freaking-serious look and he nods. We get to the penthouse and I rush to Bee's room. "I need party help 411 Bee!" She beams. "Thank god! Okay I will make you look hot!"

I look at the mirror, I do look hot. My black hair is curled perfectly and its beautiful. I'm wearing a red one shoulder dress that hugs my curves and flatters me in a awesome way and I'm in stilettos. Bee did my makeup which is only mascara, eyeliner and black eyeshadow for a smokey look. I look at Bee in her yellow strapless dress and her black heels. We both look amazing! "Girls, the bus is here!" Bee and I rush to the bus.

Richard P.O.V

I sit in my seat and I see Rachel get on. 'OHMYGOD!shelookshotterthananything' I quickly think. She sits by me. "Hey Richard." she smirks. I grin "ready?" "yeah". The bus goes to the club. Once we all get off we are instructed to leave before three am. We agree and enter. I go off and start dancing and having a blast with Victor and Bee. At one, I look for Rachel. I see her talking to a guy from school at the bar. They are laughing and I didn't care until he stole a kiss from her. That's when I lost it.

Rachel P.O.V

"What the hell Jason?" I back away a bit. "Come on, you seriously didn't expect that?" I shake my head. "No and you can leave me alone now." I get up and try to walk away but Jason grabs my arm. "I don't think that is working out." He smirked until someone tapped his shoulder and punched him. I gasp, Richard. "Keep you freaking hands off my girl asshole." Richard growls at him. 'Did he call me his girl?' I am a bit startled. Jason gets up and smirks "seems to me that you jealous hm?" They throw some punches at each other. I step in and separate Richard from Jason. I take his hand and walk out of the club with him. "Richard" I say calmly. "What the hell did he think he had the nerve to kiss you!" He yells. Richard is pretty pissed right now. "Why did you let him kiss you?" He snapped at me. "Me? Are you crazy? He kissed me! I don't even like him like that Richard! You should know that." I crossed my arms a crossed my chest. " I can't believe you to even blame this on me!" I look away, tears forming. I feel his hand take my chin and lead it to face him. "I'm sorry Rae." he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. "I know Richard." I look at him. He said then "have I ever told you that your adorable when your pissed?" I shake my head. "Well it's true" I smile. He leans in close to me, I follow and when our lips almost touch. "Rachel! Richard! Where are you two?" I back away and kiss Richard's cheek. I turn away. "Coming!" I shout and walk to Victor and Bee.

Next Chapter coming- R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure in Italy Pt2

By; XXHeartlessrobotXX

Richard P.O.V

We left the club to our home. I unlocked the door and Rachel passed out. I caught her from falling and carried her to her room. I opened the door and tucked her in bed. I left the room very quietly until I heard a faint whisper."Richard. I want to thank you." I tured around and saw Rachel sitting up. "No problem Rae, night""Goodnight."

Rachel P.O.V

I woke up this morning fully awake. I changed to some sweatpants and a short tee shirt. I walked to the living room and ate a muffin while watching the news.I heard footsteps and felt Richard's presance. "Morning Rae" he said very smoothly. I turned around and saw Richard setting up my tea and his coffee. I got up from the couch and sat on the countertop byside him.I was watching him carefully as he poured my tea and hiss coffee in two cups. "Goodmorning Richard" I said very softly. He smirked and that's when I realized I was staring at his icy blue eyes, I melted. He came closer to me and I backed up against the wall. "Rae...we didn't finish what we started." He whispered in my ear. "Really?" I ask sarcatically. "Yeah really, and I want to finish." He leaned in, but I walked away from him and drank all my tea. "But Richard, that's not how to play the game." I smirked. "Oh, you should tell me how to play the game." He walked closer to me."You'll see. Bye" I went to my room.

Richard P.O.V

'What is the game about? How do I play?' My head was swimming with so many questions for Rae, nut I'm gonna push her to finding out. Victor came downstairs and started cooking an all-meat breakfast as usual. "Hey Richard, guess what?"I look at him quizzically. "yeah?"'There is a carnival of colors this week in the plaza." I beam at Vic. "Let's go!" I eat my breakfast and run upstairs shouting at Rachel and Bee to get ready for the carnival of colors. Rachel came down wearing all dark colors while Bee wore all bright colors. I chucked "what a contradiction" I said and Rachel just looked away and Bee giggled. We left the penthouse and went to the carnival. It is beautiful, with an area of bright colors, an area of dark colors and every color imaginable. Bee and Vic went to the bright color section and left me and Rae. I looked at Rae and grinned "What area do you want to go?" She looked at me curiously "Um... Red is my favorite color" I nodded "same here". I slipped my hand in hers and she locked our fingers. I held her tight and we walked to the color of red. When we got to the area I smirked; it was so beautiful around here. Everything was different shades of red and at was amazing.

Rachel P.O.V

"Wow" I gasped. It's so amazing around as I walked with Richard."You have been really quiet latley Rae." Richard said. "I don't know why. I've been very upsettled latley and I have somethings on my mind." I spoke quietly. We passed the red area and it quickly morphed to a pretty violet. Richard told me he would be right back, I nodded. There is a beautiful fountian by all the colors. I looked around and wondered; Where did Richard go to do?

Richard P.O.V

'Hmm, which colors should I get?' I was looking at all the different colors of flowers being sold. I created a boquet of red,violet,blue and green flowers and paied for them. Then I got an envelope and wrote a note. I walked over to a random guy. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" He looked at me weird. "Sure man, what do you need?" I grinned "Do you see the girl over there?" I pointed out Rachel to him. "Yeah, the hot one I see her." I glared at him. "I need you to deliver theese flowers to her WITHOUT flirting because she is MY girl!" I yelled at him. I handed him twenty dollar bill. "Okay whatever dude." He said and walked over.

Rachel P.O.V

'It's amazing here' I thought and felt a tap of the shoulder. I turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair smirking at me. "Rachel right?" He pointed at me I nodded. He handed me a boquet of flowers that were gorgeous! I looked at him. "Hey, there not from me" he started walking away. "But I think there is a card in the flowers." he shouted and dissapeared. I opened the black letter and read the note:

Rachel,  
>Come to the blue area of the festival. I need to tell you something.<p>

-Richard

I looked at the note a second time and smiled slightly. Then I made my way to the blue area of the festival. When I got there I saw Richard. All of a sudden -owe it all to you- nstarted playing and Richard took my hand."I heard your a fantastic dancer Rae." I smirked. I have been dancing for a long time in my life and people say I'm amazing. I don't like to brag, but I can dance. I took Richard's hand "don't slow me down loverboy." I said and we started dancing.

Richard P.O.V

After I found out Rae can dance really good I just had to see her dance. I pulled her close and we started dancing dances from the cha-cha to the morango. When we were dancing we did some turns and fast movements. Rachel is accually better than she says she is. After the dance I gave Rae one last turn and we stopped very close. I felt her breath closeto me and she smelt so good. 'I can't take it!' I thought and kissed Rachel. Once I broke away I said softly "I love you Rachel"

What will Rachel do? Find out next and final chapter 


End file.
